Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Fertig! Slash! Die Fortsetzung von Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 1. Severus bekommt seine Revanche. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 4 entstanden.
1. die Revanche

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Anmerkung :

Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt... Hier ist sie also, die Fortsetzung von „Wahrheit oder Wagnis". Wir wollen doch alle mal sehen, wie Sevie den Spiess umdreht, nicht wahr *gg*???

Die Handlung spielt der Einfachheit halber in den Sommerferien zwischen Band 4 und  Band 5 und zwar noch bevor die Mitglieder des Phoenixordens Harry bei den Dursleys abholen.

Da Teil 1 eher Remus POV war, wird diese Story sich auf Sevie konzentrieren. Gerechtigkeit muss sein *kicher*

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 1

++++++++++++++++++

Es war der erste Tag der Sommerferien. Snape sass an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich eine Rolle Pergament und unzählige Flaschen in unterschiedlichen Grössen. Er war gerade dabei seine Bestände an Zaubertränken zu sortieren und zu archivieren und notierte konzentriert Trank um Trank auf seiner Liste.

Als es an seine Tür klopfte, sah er nicht auf, sondern öffnete sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Er nahm an, dass es sich um Madam Pomfrey handelte, die einige Tränke bei ihm für die Krankenstation abholen wollte. Sie hatten gestern abend darüber gesprochen.

„Madam Pomfrey, ich habe noch nicht alles..." dann sah er auf und erkannte seinen Irrtum.

Im Türrahmen stand ein bemerkenswert unentschlossen wirkender Remus Lupin.

„Hallo, Severus", grüsste Lupin und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Schreibfeder, die Snape in der Hand hielt schwebte sekundenlang bewegungslos über dem Pergament, bevor sie sich senkte und der Liste eine weitere Position hinzufügte.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte Snape gleichgültig, konnte jedoch einem raschen Seitenblick auf seinen unerwarteten Besucher nicht widerstehen.

Er hörte, wie Lupin tief Luft holte und sich einige Schritte auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen... aber wenn ich dich gerade störe..."

Erst jetzt hob Snape seinen Blick und fixierte Lupin unerbittlich.

„_Sie_ würden hier immer stören", bemerkte er gehässig. „Aber da Sie nun schon mal hier sind... bitte." Eine vage Geste lud Lupin ein sich auf den Besucherstuhl zu setzen, was dieser auch tat.

Snape fiel auf, dass Lupins Blick unstet umher schweifte, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Milde Neugier erwachte in dem Tränkemeister. Es schien sich um etwas Wichtiges zu handeln... aber vielleicht war der Werwolf nach ihrer letzten Begegnung auch nur über seine rüde Begrüssung erstaunt. Snape hatte allerdings nicht vor, sein Verhalten einem Freund von Sirius Black gegenüber auch nur um ein Jota zu verändern. Egal was vor nicht ganz 12 Monaten auch zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein mochte. Seither war viel passiert und er hatte tatsächlich Blacks Hand schütteln müssen. Gleichzeitig mit dieser Erinnerung überfiel ihn wieder der Drang, sich die Hände mit Seife _und_ Desinfektionsmittel zu waschen. Er unterdrückte diese Regung jedoch und wartete darauf, dass Lupin endlich eine Erklärung für seinen Besuch abgab.

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sagte gelangweilt: „Nun? Ich warte! Und ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Lupin schluckte, doch dann sprach er endlich. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du dich in den letzten Monaten an unsere Vereinbarung gehalten und mir immer den Wolfsbanntrank geschickt hast." Er holte wieder tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ihn mir auch weiterhin brauen würdest."

Halb hatte Snape schon mit etwas derartigem gerechnet. Nach Voldemorts _Wiedergeburt_  und dem Wiederaufleben des Phönixordens, war es unumgänglich, dass Lupin mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgt wurde. Das Einzige was ihn wirklich erstaunte, war die Vorgehensweise des Werwolfs.

Warum war dieser verrückte Kerl nicht einfach zu Dumbledore marschiert? Einer Anweisung Dumbledores hätte er sich nicht widersetzen können. Warum kam er direkt zu ihm?

„Haben Sie schon mit dem Direktor darüber gesprochen?" fragte er kühl.

„Nein", antwortete Lupin schlicht und hörte auf, Snapes Blick auszuweichen.

Dieses eine Wort schien noch eine Weile zwischen den zwei Zauberern in der Luft zu schweben, bevor es verging.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander.

Jetzt wurde es interessant. Nach Lupins Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Trotz und Hoffnung schwankte, zu schliessen, hatte er auch nicht vor überhaupt wegen dieser Sache zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Er wollte es also mit ihm alleine ausfechten... 

Er betrachtete den Werwolf unter halbgesenkten Lidern.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie mit Ihrem Verhalten eine Revanche geradezu herausfordern?"

„Ja", murmelte Lupin. „Ich halte das nur für fair..."

_‚Fair! Ach ja, der noble Gryffindor'_ dachte Snape erheitert.

„Nur, damit es zu keinerlei Missverständnis kommt – Ich frage, Sie antworten. Ich bestimme, wann das Spiel zu Ende ist", stellte Snape mit harter Stimme fest. „Da ich leider nicht in der Lage bin, es zu riechen, wenn Sie lügen, werden Sie ein wenig Veritaserum trinken. Wenn das Spiel vorbei ist, werde ich Sie für weitere 12 Monate mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Lupin war bei der Erwähnung des Veritaserums zwar etwas zusammengezuckt, doch er nickte. „Ja, ich bin einverstanden", sagte er gefasst.

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dann wandte er sich ab um aus einem der Schränke das Veritaserum zu holen.

_‚Bei Merlin – er will es wirklich so!'_ dachte Snape ungläubig. Es ärgerte ihn, dass seine Hand automatisch zu der Innentasche seiner Robe zuckte. Merlin mochte wissen, warum er immer noch diese idiotische Schachtel mit sich herumtrug – er selbst wusste es wirklich nicht.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

So, das war wie üblich mal ein Appetit-Häppchen. Wenn's euch gefallen hat, bitte ich um Reviews. Na, fällt euch spontan die eine oder andere Frage ein, die ihr unserem Remus schon immer mal stellen wolltet und auf die er die Wahrheit sagen muss? Schickt sie mir einfach mal zu, vielleicht komme ich ja darauf zurück *gg*


	2. von gewissen Vorlieben

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Mädels, ihr seid echt verrückt. 16 Reviews für ein lumpiges Kapitel. *rumhüpf wie ein trommelhäschen auf duracel*Habe ich das auch wirklich verdient???? *verlegen kopf kratz* Tja, da bleibt mir wohl mal wieder nichts anderes übrig, als mich diesem Anspruch würdig zu erweisen... 

Khair, Graciee, Kelira, Kirilein, Maxine, Shelley, deatheater, Alinija, Ja-Ma, Salia, Elliot, Keeline, Angel, Maia May, Alex und Severin.

Ich danke euch allen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 2

++++++++++++++++++

Während Snape das Veritaserum aus dem Schrank nahm dachte er an die Nacht vor einem Jahr zurück. Er war damals davon ausgegangen, dass Lupin genauso wie er selbst von der Situation mitgerissen worden war und es sich um eine einmalige Sache gehandelt hatte. Es war richtig, dass durch Lupins Anwesenheit in Hogwarts als DADA-Lehrer einige längst vergessene Erinnerungen und Empfindungen wieder erwacht waren und dass er seither öfter – in höchst beunruhigender Art und Weise – an seinen Kollegen gedacht hatte.

Doch mehr war da nie gewesen. 

Allerdings stellte sich bei dem Gedanken an eine Wiederholung dieser Nacht ein Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib ein, das er schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Lupin über sein unauffälliges Verschwinden während jener Nacht dankbar gewesen war. Doch Lupins heutiges, merkwürdiges Verhalten nötigte ihn, diese Annahme neu zu überdenken. 

Vielleicht lohnte es sich wirklich, ein wenig Zeit zu investieren um heraus zu finden, warum Lupin tatsächlich hier war und was er sich davon versprach.

Snape zumindest versprach sich allerhand davon...

Er hatte das Serum gefunden, drehte sich zu Lupin um und reichte ihm die kleine Flasche.

„Trinken Sie", befahl er tonlos.

Lupin nahm die Flasche entgegen, öffnete sie und trank den Inhalt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus. Dann stellte er die leere Flasche zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Gut", sagte Snape leise und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Fangen wir an. Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Lupin zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann äusserte er halb fragend: „Wahrheit."

Snape kalkulierte sekundenlang seinen ersten Schachzug. Doch die Entscheidung war schnell gefallen. Er würde bei dem Werwolf nicht behutsam vorgehen müssen. Lupin hatte klargemacht, dass er sich wegen dem Wolfsbanntrank nicht an Dumbledore wenden würde. Er würde also keinesfalls leichtfertig das Spiel abbrechen. Egal, welche Frage Snape ihm stellen würde, oder was er von ihm verlangen würde. Die Samthandschuhe konnten getrost in der Schublade bleiben.

„Wann haben Sie Ihre Unschuld verloren?"

Die Antwort kam schnell. „Mit sechzehn."

„In der Schule? Oder während der Ferien?"

„In der Schule...", sagte Lupin dieses Mal etwas zögerlicher, doch er machte keine Anstalten ‚Wagnis' zu wählen, deshalb fragte Snape einfach weiter.

„Mit wem?" Zu seiner Überraschung errötete Lupin leicht und senkte den Blick. Das versprach wirklich unterhaltsam zu werden.

„Du erinnerst dich an den blonden Aushilfslehrer für alte Runen? Der nur vier Wochen da war?"

„Angelus Rowland?" Er erinnerte sich dunkel. Professor Rowland war noch sehr jung gewesen und hatte seinen Klassen auch nie wirklich im Griff gehabt, dazu war er zu nachgiebig gewesen... „Mit dem?" entfuhr es Snape unwillkürlich.

Lupin nickte. „In seinem Büro... er hat mich Nachsitzen lassen..."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Das fand er nun nicht mehr so amüsant. Sollte Lupin tatsächlich von einem Lehrer gezwungen worden sein?

Er beugte sich ein wenig über den Schreibtisch und versuchte, Lupins Augen zu sehen. „Hat er dich vergewaltigt?" fragte Snape leise und bemerkte nicht, dass er vom steifen ‚Sie' zum vertraulicheren ‚Du' gewechselt hatte.

Der Werwolf wandte ihm bei dieser Frage sein Gesicht wieder zu, dessen Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen waren. „Himmel, Nein!" rief er lachend aus. „Es war gerade anders herum!"

Auf Snapes Erleichterung – welche er unerklärlicher Weise fühlte – folgte unmittelbar tiefer Groll. Er hatte sich fast Sorgen um den Werwolf gemacht und dieser lachte ihm frech ins Gesicht! Das wollte er ihm schon noch austreiben.

„Wie steht es mit Frauen?" stellte Snape seine nächste Frage, mit merklich kühlerem Ton. „Haben Sie jemals mit einer Frau geschlafen? Oder immer nur mit Männern?"

Lupin sah sinnend zur Zimmerdecke. „Ich hatte mal was mit einer Frau..." erzählte er nachdenklich. „Aber mit ihr geschlafen... Nein, so würde ich das nicht nennen!" schloss er entschieden.

„Wie dann?" fragte Snape gereizt.

„Ergebnisloses Petting?" schlug Lupin erheitert vor. „Ich zumindest war in dieser Nacht zu besoffen für – hmm... andere Dinge. Aber abgesehen davon... Frauen interessieren mich nicht. Ich liebe nun mal nur Männer." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen unablässig auf Snape gerichtet.

Snape spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher ärgerlich auf das Verhalten des Werwolfs reagierte. Mit welchem Recht sprach dieses unmögliche Geschöpf so lässig über seine sexuellen Vorlieben? Er selbst hatte Jahre damit verbracht, sich zu fragen, warum er sich mit Frauen einfach nicht wohlfühlte. Und selbst nach all dieser Zeit und jener Nacht, die er mit Lupin verbracht hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass er Männer anziehender fand, als alles andere – besonders solche mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen... Zornig über sich selbst schüttelte er nahezu unmerklich den Kopf. So kam er hier nicht weiter. Dieses Thema stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

„Ist Black eigentlich immer noch bei dir?" wechselte Snape das Thema.

„Nein, Sirius kümmert sich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin gerade um das alte Haus seiner Familie. Vielleicht eignet es sich für den Phönixorden."

Snape nickte geistesabwesend.

„Hat dir Black sehr viele Flöhe in dein Bett geschleppt?" fragte er hinterhältig. „Oder hast du ihn auf dem Bettvorleger schlafen lassen?"

Snape stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er dieses Mal ein empfindliche Stelle getroffen hatte. Auf Lupins Wangen zeichneten sich schwach die ersten hektischen Flecken ab.

„Sirius hat keine Flöhe!" protestierte er impulsiv. „Und er musste bei mir nie auf dem Bettvorleger schlafen!"

„Ach ja?" stellte Snape gedehnt fest.

„Wagnis!" rief Lupin trotzig und Snape lächelte unheilvoll.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dieses Mal versuchen werde kürzere Kapitel zu schreiben und dafür öfter mal ein Update zu machen...


	3. ein Glas Wasser

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich bin stolz wie Oskar! Jede Menge Reviews und bei 51 Lesern bin ich auf der „favourite Author" Liste. Besser kann's eigentlich kaum noch werden *froi*

Aber das erinnert natürlich wieder daran, dass ich absolut gar nix wäre, ohne euch!

Danke! Ohne euch würde es nicht mal halb so viel Spass machen !

Snuffkin, SilentRoses, Leu de Nox, Maia May, Khair ed Din, Hexe, Graciee, jessy, Ja-Ma, Maxine und Severin.

@M9 – Rettung naht *smile* ne nette Idee mit dem Zuckerwasser, hatte ich mir auch schon überlegt – mich dann aber doch dagegen entschieden…

@Naru Taru – sorry, aber im späteren Verlauf muss es einfach zum lemon kommen – ich kann nicht anders *tragisch dreinschau*

@Kirilein – deine Reviews sind immer wieder eine Bereicherung für mich *smile*

@Dunkle Flamme – jaaa, ein paar deiner Fragen habe ich im weiteren Verlauf eingebaut... Und „Blutbuche" *in grund und boden schäm* es geht bald weiter – versprochen! Sitze schon über dem nächsten Kapitel.

@Keeline – „Dosen" klingt bescheuert, ist aber so... *gg* auch deine Reviews sind immer die reine Freude für mich und einige deiner Fragen werden heute geklärt.

@Shelley – jaaaa, die zwei sollten wirklich mal miteinander sprechen und nicht nur immer Spielchen spielen... vielleicht in Teil 3, wer weiss???

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 3

++++++++++++++++++

Snape bemerkte das leichte Flackern in Lupins Augen und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er war gespannt auf die weitere Reaktion des Werwolfs, wenn er ihm gleich sein ‚Wagnis' offenbaren würde.

„Nehmen Sie sich eine Rolle Pergament", wies er Lupin an, der ihm einen fragenden Blick zu warf, dann leicht mit der Schulter zuckte und tat wie ihm geheissen. Snape reichte ihm seine eigene Schreibfeder und schob das Tintenfass in seine Reichweite.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Lupin.

„Jetzt...", begann Snape mit unheilvollem Unterton, „... jetzt geben Sie mir schriftlich, dass Sie nie wieder mit mir in Kontakt treten werden – egal auf welche Weise. Ausser, ich fordere Sie dazu auf, oder die Belange des Phönixordens erfordern es."

Snape hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt, damit ihm keine Nuance von Lupins Reaktion entging.

Die Feder in Lupins Hand fing unmerklich an zu zittern, Lupins Gesicht verlor ein wenig von seiner Farbe und seine Augen weiteten sich verständnislos.

„Nie wieder?" entfuhr es ihm und an dem Gesicht, das er Sekundenbruchteile später zog, erkannte Snape, dass der Werwolf sich für diesen Ausbruch gerade heftig auf die Zunge biss.

Interessant.

Lupin schien diese Aussicht wirklich zu bedrücken. Das kam für Snape nun doch unerwartet. Es hatte nicht wirklich viele Personen in seinem Leben gegeben, die seine Nähe gesucht hätten und Gryffindors waren schon gar keine darunter.

„Sagen wir – für die nächsten 12 Monate", schlug Snape mit aufgesetzter Grosszügigkeit vor.

Lupin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf das leere Pergament vor sich.

Snape wartete eine Weile, doch dann wurde es ihm zu dumm.

„Worauf, zum Teufel, warten Sie noch?!" fuhr er ihn an. „Entweder Sie schreiben das jetzt, oder Sie können auf Ihren Wolfsbanntrank verzichten!"

„Ich überlege noch!!" schrie Lupin gereizt zurück.

Und jetzt verstand Snape überhaupt nichts mehr. Was gab es da noch zu überlegen? Gebannt sah er zu, wie sich Lupin mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, wobei er etwas murmelte, was sich wie ‚verdammter Bastard' anhörte und schliesslich mit der Feder hektisch über das Pergament kratzte.

Snape bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und er atmete mehrmals langsam tief ein und aus. Dieser absurde Werwolf gab ihm wirklich ein Rätsel nach dem anderen auf.

„Hier!" Lupin reichte ihm mit einem Blick, der nicht zu deuten war das Pergament. Snape nahm es ihm ab, überflog kurz das Geschriebene und verstaute es dann in einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis?" fragte er dann.

„Wahrheit", wählte Lupin und Snape glaubte, einen gewissen Fatalismus aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Also gut – der Zeitpunkt erschien Snape günstig das Thema ‚Black' zu vertiefen.

„Wo hat Black dann geschlafen, wenn nicht auf dem Bettvorleger? Bei dir im Bett?" Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen: _mit_ dir?" schloss er süffisant.

Die Farbe kehrte wieder in Lupins Wangen zurück.

„Er hat drei Nächte _bei_ mir im Bett geschlafen", antwortete er mühsam beherrscht. Snape gratulierte sich insgeheim. Er hatte da wohl wirklich einen Nerv getroffen. „Sirius ist mein Freund! Ich würde nie..."

„Aber daran gedacht hast du schon, oder wie soll ich diese Rechtfertigung verstehen", unterbrach Snape gedehnt.

„Nein!" antwortete Lupin bestimmt und Snape fragte sich – allerdings nur für einen Moment – ob er das Veritaserum wohl richtig dosiert hatte. Doch wenn Lupin diese Frage so entschieden verneinte, musste es wohl die Wahrheit sein. Schade... er hätte diese Information bei Gelegenheit dazu nutzen können, um Black die eine oder andere Bemerkung heimzuzahlen.

„Lupin, Sie..."

Doch Lupin unterbrach ihn mit einer seltsam matten Handbewegung. „Könnte ich vielleicht vorher noch etwas zu trinken bekommen? Ein Glas Wasser oder so?"

„Natürlich", murmelte Snape, stand auf und entnahm einer Vitrine ein Glas und eine Wasserkaraffe und schenkte Lupin ein, bevor er beides vor ihn auf den Schreibtisch stellte.

Er sah zu wie Lupin das Glas mit wenigen Schlucken leerte und sich erneut einschenkte. Dieses Mal trank er langsamer.

Snape rief sich selbst zur Ordnung es war nicht gut, wenn er Lupin zu lange betrachtete. Es brachte ihn nur auf dumme Gedanken.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Lupin setzte das Glas ab, leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und entschied sich für ‚Wahrheit'.

„Warum – bei Merlins Bart – schlucken Sie eigentlich bedenkenlos alles, was ich Ihnen vorsetze?" stellte Snape die Frage, die ihm schon seit Beginn dieses Spieles auf der Zunge lag. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich Ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit irgendetwas unterschieben könnte?"

Lupin wirkte bestürzt. „Ich... nein... Hast du?" fragte er dann entsetzt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Snape grimmig, worauf Lupin deutlich erleichtert wirkte. „Aber heute stelle ich die Fragen. Also: warum?"

Lupins Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer nicht allzu clever, doch er erwiderte seinen Blick offen. „Ich weiss es nicht", gab er zu. „Ich weiss es wirklich nicht. Mir ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass du wünschen könntest, mich zu vergiften." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ausserdem wäre es doch ein bisschen zu offensichtlich, oder?" fragte er mit einem hintersinnigen Lächeln.

Snape gab das Lächeln diabolisch zurück.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Sie gleich vergiften müsste? Es würde sicher genügen, wenn Sie sich... sagen wir... fünf Stunden ohne Pause übergeben müssten..."

Lupin wurde wieder etwas blasser und schien dieser Überlegung einige Denkarbeit zu widmen. Doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Und was macht Sie da so sicher?" knurrte Snape ärgerlich und wünschte sich jetzt wirklich, er hätte mit Lupins Wasser irgendetwas unethisches angestellt.

Ein scheuer Blick traf den Tränkemeister es war offensichtlich, dass der Werwolf dieser Frage lieber ausgewichen wäre, doch das Veritaserum war stärker. „Niemand, der so küssen kann wie du, würde so etwas tun", wisperte Lupin zaghaft.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++


	4. Streit und Kernseife

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich danke euch... mehr kann ich dazu wirklich nicht sagen... *sprachlosbin*

Hexe, Naru Taru, Salia, Vanillia, Kiki, Elliot, jessy, Severin, Ja-Ma, Shelley und Graciee !

@M – sorry, irgendwie habe ich wieder nicht an diese ff.net-Ergänzung gedacht... eigentlich weiss ich das doch... „Kopf waschen"? Ja, das hätte Sevie mal dringend nötig *lol* Viel Glück für deine Prüfungen!

@Leu de Nox – klar kommen sie sich „nahe" *gg* ich muss doch meinem Ruf als beste Slash-Autorin diesseits des Mississippi gerecht werden.

@Maia May – nein, das Glas Wasser hat keine Bedeutung. Ich brauchte einfach nur eine Kapitelüberschrift...

@Kirilein - *knuddel* einfach nur *knuddel*

@tentakula – Hi! Lange nicht „gesehen" *smile*

@Snuffkin – Ääääh *baldriananbiet*

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 4

++++++++++++++++++

Diese Bemerkung liess Snape für Augenblicke erstarren, doch dann fing er sich wieder.

„Wenn solche Annahmen die Grundlage aller Ihrer Entscheidungen bilden, dann wundert mich gar nichts mehr", versetzte er ätzend und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr auf sein hektisch pochendes Herz zu achten.

„Ich schäme mich zumindest nicht dafür, auf meine Gefühle zu hören", entgegnete Lupin leidenschaftlich.

„Gefühle?!" gab Snape genauso erregt zurück.

Lupin sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Ja, _Gefühle_!! Du musst wissen, was das ist. Es ist das, was du die ganze Zeit so meisterhaft unterdrückst!" fauchte er.

Nun war auch Snape aufgesprungen und stemmte ebenfalls seine Handflächen auf die Tischplatte. „Und das ist auch verdammt gut so!!" brüllte er. „Denn anderenfalls wäre Ihr kostbarer Freund Black nicht mehr am Leben, oder zumindest nicht mehr an einem Stück! Von Harry Potter ganz zu schweigen!!"

Die beiden Männer starrten sich über den Tisch hinweg schweratmend an. Lupin gab zuerst seine starre Haltung auf und liess sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", bemerkte er reuig.

Doch diese Nachgiebigkeit machte Snape erst recht rasend.

„Natürlich – der noble Gryffindor in seiner ganzen Grösse!" zischte er ätzend. „Das lässt dem schleimigen Slytherin wieder nur die Schurkenrolle!"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, und das weißt du auch genau", sagte Lupin sanft.

Snapes Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, als ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Lupin damit verdammt Recht hatte, wie ein Blitzschlag aus heiterem Himmel traf.

Lupin würde ihn nie wissentlich verletzen wollen und Snape wusste das auch ganz genau.

Diese Erkenntnis liess Snape etwas erschüttert zurück, doch er liess es sich nicht anmerken. So leicht durfte er es dem Werwolf nicht machen.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis?" schleuderte Snape Lupin kurzangebunden entgegen und ärgerte sich, weil seine Stimme so rau klang.

Ein zweifelnd-abschätzender Blick huschte über Snape hinweg, bevor Lupin die Augen niederschlug.

„Wagnis", sagte er leise.

Snape zeigte lässig auf ein Regal im hinteren Teil des Zimmers in dem sich mehrere Kessel befanden.

„Such dir einen der Kessel aus und mach ihn sauber – aber ohne Magie", ordnete der Tränkemeister gleichmütig an. „Es ist egal, welchen du nimmst. Sie sind alle gleich schmutzig."

Er setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und sah Lupin zu, wie er einen der mittleren Kessel auswählte und zum Spülbecken trug. Während er mit Bürste und Kernseife hantierte, schweiften Snapes Gedanken ab.

Er dachte zurück an jene schwüle Sommernacht vor 12 Monaten, in der er Lupin aufgesucht hatte und daran, wie dringend Lupin hatte wissen wollen, warum er zu ihm gekommen war.

Zu Anfang waren es natürlich die Werwolfhaare gewesen... doch Snape gestand sich ein, dass er diese auch anderweitig hätte beschaffen können.

Allerdings hatte Dumbledore den Trank dann doch nicht benötigt und so trug er seither diese verfluchte Schachtel mit sich herum.

Er wusste eigentlich selbst nicht, warum er damals zu Lupin gegangen war... irgendetwas hatte ihn einfach dazu getrieben... vielleicht weil der Werwolf trotz allem der Einzige war, der in seinem Leben immer wieder eine Rolle gespielt hatte... ausserdem war es Snape nicht leichtgefallen, diese veränderte Welt zu akzeptieren, in der Pettigrew am Leben und Black unschuldig war.

Bei Lupin _geblieben_ war er dann allerdings aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Die diffusen Gefühle und Empfindungen, die Snape immer wieder gequält hatten, hatten in dieser Nacht Kontur und Gestalt angenommen. Er hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst, wie unbeschreiblich es war, von einem anderen Mann begehrt zu werden.

War Lupin heute vielleicht aus einem ähnlichen Grund zu ihm gekommen? Und würde er vielleicht auch aus ähnlichen Gründen bleiben wollen...? War es damals nicht doch etwas mehr als nur ein Spiel gewesen...?

Snape gestattete sich – wenn möglich – nie den Luxus, Hoffnungen zu hegen. Er war zu oft enttäuscht worden. Doch gerade jetzt; als Lupin sich mit einem halben Lächeln zu ihm umdrehte, sich den Schweiss mit dem Handrücken von der Stirn wischte, ‚Fertig' sagte und den Kessel in das Regal zurückstellte; da hoffte er.

Aber vorher mussten noch gewisse Punkte geklärt werden.

Er stand auf und begutachtete Lupins Arbeit. Der Kessel war sauber. Er blitzte nicht, aber er war sauber.

Snape blickte in Lupins Augen, die seinen Blick ruhig zurückgaben, wie zwei Seen aus dunklem Honig.

„Warheit oder Wagnis?"

„Wahrheit", entschied Lupin mit ruhiger, fester Stimme.

Snape sammelte sich einen Moment, doch egal, ob ihm die Antwort gefallen würde, er würde diese Frage stellen müssen – er hatte sie zu lange mit sich herumgetragen.

„Warum hast du nie eingegriffen, wenn deine kleinen Freunde mich mal wieder als Opfer ihrer Streiche auserkoren hatten?" fragte er langsam und registrierte mit grimmiger Genugtuung, dass Lupin unter seinem erhitzten Gesicht erbleichte.

Damit hatte der Werwolf offensichtlich nicht gerechnet.

„Was hätte ich denn schon tun können?" gab Lupin kleinlaut zurück.

„Was du hättest...", wiederholte Snape fassungslos. War das alles was der Werwolf dazu zu sagen hatte? „Das fragst du mich?! Wer von uns beiden war denn Vertrauensschüler?! Du oder ich?!" gab Snape heftig zurück.

Lupins Gesichtsausdruck wurde gequälter. „Ich konnte nicht! Es waren doch meine Freunde!"

„Schöne Freunde!" stiess Snape verächtlich hervor.

„Gott! Severus! Verstehst du denn nicht!" Lupin schluchzte fast. „Es waren die ersten und einzigen Freunde, die ich je hatte! Und sie sind es geblieben und haben sich nicht von mir abgewandt, wie jeder Mensch ausser meiner Mutter, als sie erfahren haben, was ich bin! Sie haben so viel für mich getan, sie haben mir alles bedeutet – das Mindeste, was ich für sie tun konnte, war, bei ihren Streichen weg zu sehen und sie nicht gleich zu melden..." Lupins Stimme war immer leiser geworden und war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Es war falsch und es war schlecht von mir. Ich weiss das jetzt... aber damals... Ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu verzeihen..."

„Dir verzeihen?" fragte Snape unsicher.

„Ja", sagte Lupin gefasst. „Für alles, was ich dir angetan habe."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Lupin bat ihn um Verzeihung... war es nicht das, was er immer gewollt hatte? Diesen kurzen Augenblick des Triumphes, wenn Lupin – bildlich gesprochen – vor ihm im Staub kroch. Warum hatte er dann jetzt einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund? Weil sie sich schmerzhaft ähnlich waren? Weil er damals für ein paar Freunde auch alles getan hätte...?

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", äusserte der Tränkemeister mühsam. Er fühlte sich seltsamer Weise so, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen hätte.

Wenn ihn der Werwolf doch nur nicht die ganze Zeit mit diesen grossen, bittenden, schuldbewussten Augen ansehen würde...

„Wagnis", unterbrach schliesslich Lupins verzagte Stimme unverhofft Snapes wirre Gedanken.

„Wagnis", wiederholte Snape stumpfsinnig, dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte das von Lupin beschriebene Pergament heraus, ging wieder zurück zu Lupin und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Zerreiss es", sagte er tonlos.

„Zerreissen? Ja, aber...", bemerkte Lupin verwirrt.

„Ja, verdammt! Zerreiss es, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Mal sehen, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen *intensiv nachdenk* also eines ist im Prinzip (und auf dem Schreibblock) fertig... aber ich glaube, da muss ich zwei draus machen, das wird sonst zuviel *grübel* und dann vielleicht noch ein Epilog...

Also ich würde sagen, zwei Kapitel gibt's mindestens noch – na, ist das was?


	5. Remus J Lupin

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Also, ich muss feststellen, dass ff.net in letzter Zeit irgendwie einen Schuss weghat. Naja, kann man ja leider nix machen. Muss man damit leben.

Graciee, Hexe, Leu de Nox, Besserweis (*keks mümmel* mal gucken), jessy, M (darauf bin ich schon mal sehr gespannt), Alinija, Snuffkin, Angel344, Sarista, Kirilein, Naru Taru, Severin, Ja-Ma und Maia May

Euch allen ein ganz dickes, fettes Dankeschön und dann habe ich noch eine Bitte an euch:

Drückt ihr mir für Samstag die Daumen? Ich habe nämlich ein Bewerbungs-Casting als Kandidatin für die Quiz-Show in Sat1... *verschämt guck*

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 5

++++++++++++++++++

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit und innerer Distanz betrachtete Snape, wie Lupin das Pergament erst faltetet und es dann konzentriert in daumennagelgrosse Schnipsel zerriss, die er achtlos auf den Fussboden flattern liess.

Der Tränkemeister fragte sich, ob er wohl den Verstand verloren hatte – eine solche Chance, sich diesem lästigen Geschöpf zu entziehen, kam so schnell nicht wieder. Gleich darauf fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, dass er noch vor nicht ganz 10 Minuten beschlossen hatte, den Werwolf so nahe wie nur möglich an sich heran kommen zu lassen und da war es für ihn glasklar:

_‚Ich bin tatsächlich verrückt geworden'_ dachte Snape bei sich _‚Eine andere Erklärung kann es hierfür nicht geben'_

Und er wunderte sich, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis so kalt liess.

Aber das lag vielleicht auch nur an den Augen dieses dreimal verfluchten Werwolfs, der gerade diesen Moment gewählt hatte, um Snape einen tiefen Blick zu schenken und „Wahrheit" zu hauchen.

_‚Und jetzt?'_ dachte Snape und fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben wie eine Maus in einem Zimmer voller Katzen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er das Spiel beenden? Oder sollte er ihm die eine Frage stellen, die sein nervöses Herz ihm diktierte?

Möglichkeit eins war zu einfach, zu feige und Snape mochte vieles sein, aber er war ganz sicher nicht feige.

Möglichkeit zwei grenzte allerdings an einen emotionalen Offenbarungseid, was sehr un-slytherin war und somit völlig indiskutabel.

Snape entschied sich dafür, erst einmal Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Wofür steht das ‚J'?" fragte er, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, während er gleichzeitig krampfhaft versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder in eine konstruktive Richtung zu lenken.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Lupin zurück und der leichte Schleier, der begonnen hatte, sich über seinen Blick zu senken, verflüchtigte sich wieder.

Snapes innerer Slytherin genoss für einen Moment die Verwirrung des Gryffindors. So so, der kleine Werwolf hatte also mit einer ganz anderen Frage gerechnet...

„Remus J. Lupin – wofür steht das ‚J'?" wiederholte Snape und fragte sich, warum ihm keine bessere Frage eingefallen war.

„Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen", wich Lupin etwas schroff aus.

Das fand Snapes innerer Slytherin nun wieder ausgesprochen interessant. Neugierig spitzte er die Ohren.

„Jetzt schon", äusserte Snape unbarmherzig und ein ganz kleines bisschen vergnügungssüchtig.

Lupin biss sich auf die Lippen, doch wieder war das Veritaserum stärker.

„Janus! Es steht für Janus!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er errötete, als Snape ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte und wollte.

Erstaunlicher Weise fing kurz darauf auch Lupin an zu lächeln und als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen, lag keine Spannung mehr darin, sondern etwas Anderes, Wärmeres...

Dann trat Lupin einen Schritt näher zu Snape, so dass dieser meinte, die Wärme zu spüren, die dieser geschmeidige Körper ausströmte.

„Wagnis", wisperte Lupin mit einer Spur Herausforderung in der Stimme.

Für einen Moment war Snape von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, völlig gefangen genommen. Lupins leicht geneigter Kopf, der dunkle Blick unter halbgesenkten Lidern, die leicht geöffneten Lippen...

Snape war mehr als bereit, dieser offenen Einladung Folge zu leisten und Lupin so lange zu küssen, bis einer von ihnen wegen Mangel an Sauerstoff ohnmächtig werden würde.

Doch dann meldete sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil sein Gehirn zurück und Snape begriff, dass er gerade dabei war, genau das zu tun, was der Gryffindor wollte – und so tief war er noch nicht gesunken. Der Werwolf hatte heute eingewilligt, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen und nicht umgekehrt. Es kostete Snape einige Überwindung, diesen einen Schritt zurück zu machen, doch die Enttäuschung, die sich auf Lupins Gesicht bei diesem Rückzug unverhohlen abzeichnete, machte dies fast wieder wett und befriedigte zumindest seinen inneren Slytherin ungemein – wenn nicht seine Gedanken immer nur um den einen Punkt gekreist wären, ob Lupin sich wirklich und wahrhaftig von ihm hätte küssen lassen. Und so bereitwillig noch dazu...

„Du könntest mir den Rücken massieren", äusserte Snape mit befehlendem Unterton. Wenn er auch dem Werwolf nicht die Genugtuung bereiten wollte, von ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise berührt zu werden, so wollte er selbst doch keine Minute länger auf die behutsamen Finger verzichten, die ihn damals von einer Ekstase in die nächste getrieben hatten. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, der nur eine niedrige Rückenlehne hatte.

Es würde genügen. Noch hatte er nicht vor, sich auf ein Bett zu legen. Das würde warten müssen. Noch wollte er das Heft in der Hand behalten und er hatte die vage Vorstellung, dass dies, sobald er mit dem Werwolf im Schlepptau sein Schlafzimmer betreten würde, nicht mehr sehr lange der Fall sein würde.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht deine Robe und dein Hemd ausziehen", schlug Lupin mit einem betont unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck vor.

Snape dachte kurz darüber nach und entschied sich dann, diesen Vorschlag zu befolgen. Es war möglicher Weise ganz amüsant zu sehen, über wie viel Selbstbeherrschung der Werwolf tatsächlich verfügte.

„In Ordnung", sagte er deshalb, streifte seine Robe ab und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sofort war Lupin an seiner Seite.

„Darf ich?" fragte er und strecke seine Hände in Richtung Knopfleiste aus.

„Nein!" sagte Snape scharf und zog sein Hemd ohne fremde Hilfe aus. Es entging ihm dabei nicht, dass Lupin verhalten schmollte.

Sollte es wirklich wahr sein, dass Lupin ihn begehrte und nicht nur die Regeln dieses dämlichen Spieles befolgte? Snape hatte nichts gegen Spielchen, besonders dann nicht, wenn es ein wenig um Macht und Dominanz ging – damit kam er klar. Und wenn es sich im weiteren Verlauf dieses speziellen Spielchens ergeben sollte, dass er mit dem Werwolf zum zweiten Mal in einem Bett landen würde, wäre er der Letzte, der das bedauern würde. Doch was wäre, wenn es für Lupin kein Spiel war? Wenn er freiwillig...

Snape wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu ende zu denken.

„Fang an", kommandierte er und Lupin trat hinter seinen Stuhl und legte seine schlanken, kräftigen Finger auf Snapes Schultern. Langsam fing er an, die verspannten Muskeln zu lösen – abwechselnd mit sanften, streichelnden Bewegungen oder mit stärkerem, reibenden Druck.

Es war wundervoll.

Snape musste mehr als einmal ein wollüstiges Stöhnen unterdrücken, doch er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich immer mehr entspannte und immer mehr Stellen seines Körpers nach der Berührung durch Lupins talentierte Finger geradezu lechzten.

Nach geraumer Zeit, in der Snape an nichts mehr dachte, sondern einfach nur die Nähe des anderen Mannes genoss, beugte sich Lupin sehr nahe an sein Ohr.

„Ich könnte dir auch die Füsse massieren", flüsterte Lupin sehr sanft in sein rechtes Ohr.

„Warum nicht?" hörte Snape sich genauso leise antworten und im Nu kniete Lupin vor ihm auf dem Fussboden und zog ihm geschickt Schuhe und Strümpfe aus.

Snape betrachtete ihn versonnen.

„Diese Haltung steht dir", murmelte er gerade laut genug, damit Lupin ihn verstehen konnte. „Auf deinen Knien..."

Ein sinnlicher Blick traf Snape und jagte ihm einen leisen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Gewöhn dich lieber nicht zu sehr daran", antwortete Lupin halb drohend, halb anzüglich. „Ich bin ein Alpha-Wolf."

„Immer?" fragte Snape unwillkürlich und schluckte trocken.

„Bei dir würde ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen..." flüsterte Lupin verheissungsvoll und bettete Snapes rechten Fuss auf seinen Schoss. Snape brauchte keine halbe Sekunde um zu spüren, dass seine Fußsohle auf einer warmen, halbsteifen Wölbung ruhte, die sich zwischen Lupins Beinen befand.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Gemein, gell? Ich hätte ja noch ein bisschen weiter gemacht, aber die nächste Möglichkeit für ein Kapitelende wäre ein noch viiiiieeeel gemeinerer Cliffhanger gewesen. Da ich noch ein paar Musenküsse brauche, wird's das nächste Kapitel wohl auch erst am Montag geben... sorry. Und lyncht mich deshalb nicht gleich... bitte.


	6. Und dann?

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Tja, nix war's mit Quizshow... ich und ca. 30 andere Bewerber haben 25 Fragen zum Allgemeinwissen beantwortet, dann durften wir 10 Minuten warten, dann wurden 7 Leutchen aufgerufen (5 Männer und nur 2 Frauen), da war ich nicht dabei und dann bin ich mit den anderen Nicht-Aufgerufenen eben wieder heim gegangen... Ende.

Aber wer braucht schon SAT1, wenn er euch hat!!!! Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Angel, M, Ami, Elliot, Keeline, Ja-Ma, jessy, Severin, Maia May, Besserweis (hey, cool – in welcher Show war das denn? Ich hoffe, dass du da ordentlich abgesahnt hast), Sarista, Snuffkin, Kirilein, Graciee, Leu de Nox und Girl.

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 6

++++++++++++++++++

Snape lehnte sich noch etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl zurück und gönnte sich den Luxus, für einen Moment die Augen zu schliessen und sich Lupins geschickten Händen völlig hinzugeben. Versuchsweise bewegte er seine Zehen leicht über die warme Wölbung auf der sein Fuss ruhte. Die Wölbung zuckte vielversprechend und ein kleiner Laut, halb Stöhnen, halb Seufzen, drang an Snapes Ohren.

Oh ja. Die nächsten Stunden würden sicher sehr... stimulierend verlaufen.

_Und dann?_

Snape stutzte. Wo war dieser dämliche Gedanke hergekommen? Doch jetzt, da er nun einmal da war, liess er sich nicht wieder so leicht abschütteln. Sie würden sicher gleich jede Menge Spass in Snapes Schlafzimmer haben – und dann? Sollte er Lupin gleich wieder rausschmeissen, oder sollte er ihn noch eine Weile da behalten? Und was sollte er tun, wenn Lupin gar nicht bleiben wollte? Oder wenn er doch bleiben wollte? Oder wenn er sich genau wie er selbst vor einem Jahr heimlich davonschleichen würde? Und selbst wenn er blieb... Verdammt! Es ging einfach nicht! An diesem Bild war so gut wie alles falsch – auch wenn es noch so verlockend war.

Erstens – Er war immer noch ein Spion. In erster Linie Dumbledore verpflichtet. Zweitens: Lupin würde sich sicher wieder im Phönixorden eingliedern. Drittens: Black war wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht und Lupin war der verdammt beste Freund dieses Idioten. Viertens: er war nicht bereit für die Konsequenzen. Wie immer diese auch aussehen mochten...

Ein über die Jahre hinweg automatisierter Abwehrmechanismus setzte sich in Gang.

Snape zog seinen Fuss zurück und sprang ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Was soll das?" fragte Lupin verdutzt.

„Das Spiel ist beendet", stiess Snape schweratmend aus. „Stehen Sie auf und gehen Sie!"

Lupin stand tatsächlich auf, doch er machte keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Stattdessen musterte er Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Warum?"

‚Weil ich mich selbst nicht mehr verstehe, weil du mir zu nahe gekommen bist, weil ich noch nicht so weit bin, weil ich vielleicht nie soweit sein werde, weil ich nicht weiss, was du für mich fühlst, weil ich dir diese eine Frage vermutlich nie werde stellen können...'

„Gehen Sie einfach", sagte Snape kraftlos. „Ich werde Ihnen den Wolfsbanntrank wie bisher zukommen lassen."

Stille.

„Nein!" stiess Lupin entschlossen aus.

Snape hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Blick um zu sehen, dass Lupin mit blitzenden Augen auf ihn zu kam und ihn mit zwei bemerkenswert starken Armen umklammerte.

„Du hast das Spiel gerade eben beendet, deshalb hast du mir jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen", äusserte Lupin mit unerwartet aggressivem Unterton. „Und deshalb werde ich bleiben. So leicht wie letztes Mal wirst du mir nicht wieder entkommen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich fast zwei Wochen lang kaum ein Auge zugetan habe, weil du dich mitten in der Nacht davongeschlichen hast? Oh nein, mein Lieber, so läuft das heute nicht..." Sein Tonfall war wieder weicher geworden und nun presste er sanft seinen Unterleib gegen Snape wo seine Erektion flüchtig über eine ähnliche, heisse Wölbung rieb.

„Das ist dein Werk", hauchte er Snape leidenschaftlich ins Ohr. „Und ich halte es nur für fair, wenn du dieses Problem auch wieder beseitigst."

Snape hatte beschlossen, dass sein Gehirn für heute genug Schaden angerichtet hatte und er ignorierte es daher kurzerhand. Jetzt waren nur noch Lupins Hände auf seinem Rücken, Lupins Stimme an seinem Ohr und Lupins Mund wichtig, der so schmerzhaft nahe an seinen Lippen...

„Ein Kübel Eiswasser vielleicht?" schlug Snape mit bebender Stimme mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus Überzeugung vor. Doch da rieb sich Lupin wieder an ihm und der letzte Rest seiner kühlen Fassade stürzte in sich zusammen.

Lupin lachte zärtlich und sein Atem glitt sanft über Snapes Lippen und Wange.

„Nein, danke... ich hatte da eigentlich an etwas anderes gedacht..."

Und endlich, endlich senkte er seine Lippen auf Snapes Mund und küsste ihn.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Vielleicht mache ich doch noch ein Kapitelchen mehr, als ursprünglich gedacht. Diese hier ist doch etwas kurz geraten. Also im nächsten Kapitel gibt's auf jeden Fall lemon (jaaaa, endlich!) und dann sehen wir mal weiter. Ich möchte mittlerweile auch einen Teil 3 nicht ausschliessen, der dann in den Sommerferien nach Band 5 spielen könnte...


	7. von Unterwäsche und Gleitmittel

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ist das schnell genug? *treudoofguck*

Ach, Kinder, ich könnte euch alle totknuddeln – oder, neee, das lass ich lieber. Sonst habe ich irgendwann keine Leser mehr *lol*

**Kiki** – ja, ich weiss. Ich bin klein, aber gemein...

**Elliot** – na, dann hoffe ich, dass du jetzt wieder beruhigt durchschlafen kannst. Und, nein – eine Schreibblockade ist nicht in Sicht.

**M** - *zweifelnderBlick* Äääh... hast du das öfter? Ich tät ja gern mitlachen...

**Angel** – schon dabei!

**Maia May** – Sind wir nicht alle kleine Egoisten? Aber ich hätte euch auch trotz Quizshow nicht vernachlässigt.

**Salia** – Jaaa... *kichertdämlich* ein naturechter Snape... sorry – danke für das Lob... es klingt nur so nach... *gacker* ‚London gefühlsecht'.... und mit Noppen macht's noch viel mehr Spass...

**Girl** – danke, danke... na ja, ein wenig musste ich unseren Werwolf einfach noch triezen, bevor die Sache etwas ausser Kontrolle gerät.

**Severina** – Auch hier: danke für dein Lob – das geht mir runter wie Vanilleschaum.

**Kirilein** - *schilderhochhalt* das gibt Abzug in der B-Note – die Teilnehmerin hat gegrinst! *lol* Pass nur auf, dass du dich nicht irgendwann mal ernsthaft verletzt – sonst muss ich noch aufhören zu schreiben...

**Shelley** – ‚Schweissmauken' *lol* habe ich mir ja auch überlegt... ich hatte sogar daran gedacht, Lupin an Sevies grossem Zeh lutschen zu lassen... (by the way – das kann ich nur empfehlen... ist ziemlich... lustig...) Bin dann aber wieder davon abgekommen. Und Sevie ist wirklich anstrengend – zugegeben – aber er ist es wert *seufz*

**SilentRoses** - *packtdenPreiszudenandereninsRegal* Ach Silent, dabei will ich das immer gar nicht mit diesen Cliffhangern. Die kommen ganz von allein und dann sind sie einfach da und gehen nicht mehr.... *ganzunschuldigtu*

**Snuffkin** – ja, ich beeil mich ja *gg* und auf den letzten Teil müsst ich auch nicht ewig warten, versprochen!

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 7

++++++++++++++++++

Snape erwiderte Lupins intensiven Kuss leidenschaftlich. Wie hatte er nur so lange ohne diese fordernden Lippen auskommen können? Seine und Lupins Zunge trafen sich und Snape hörte endgültig auf zu denken. Der Werwolf schien nicht genug von ihm bekommen zu können, doch Snape konnte das nur recht sein. Gedämpftes Stöhnen mischte sich mit dem Geräusch von abgerissenen Knöpfen, die über den Boden klickten.

Snape unterbrach den Kuss und vollendete sein Werk, dem Werwolf das Hemd vom Leib zu reissen. Zum Teufel mit der Geduld – notfalls würde er Lupin ein neues Hemd kaufen und am besten auch gleich eine neue Hose, wenn er es sich recht überlegte... denn auf den hellen Baumwollhosen zeichnete sich ein höchst eindeutiger Fleck ab.

Lupin stand schweratmend vor ihm. Etwas lauerndes, sprungbereites lag in seiner Haltung.

Behutsam streckten sich die Finger des Tränkemeisters nach dem weissgoldenen Ring durch Lupins linke Brustwarze aus.

Dieses verdammte Piercing hatte ihn schon das letzte Mal mehr als nur fasziniert. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass der ewig freundliche Werwolf ein Faible für Intimschmuck haben könnte. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ein derart inspirierender Liebhaber sein würde.

Immer noch sehr, sehr vorsichtig zog Snape an dem Piercing und damit Lupin wieder näher zu sich. Lupin biss sich zwar auf die Unterlippe, doch er folgte dem Zug und liess kein Unbehagen erkennen. Er schien es im Gegenteil sehr zu geniessen, denn Snape registrierte mit einem raschen Blick nach unten, dass sich der Fleck auf Lupins Hosen ausgedehnt hatte.

Als Lupin nahe genug war, legte Snape eine Hand in dessen Nacken.

„Trägst du eigentlich nie Unterwäsche?" raunte er ihm mit einem Hauch von Tadel zu.

„Nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", seufzte Lupin.

Snape fühlte die Hände des Werwolfs an seinen Seiten tiefer und schliesslich nach vorne gleiten, wo sie sich am Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. Lupin selbst küsste sich seinen Weg an Snapes Oberkörper entlang nach unten, bis er vor ihm kniete, ihm die Hose endgültig auszog und Snape danach einen Blick schenkte, der einfach unbeschreiblich war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das hier besser in meinem Schlafzimmer fortsetzen", schlug Snape vor und kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, dass seine Stimme heiser vor Verlangen war.

Bevor Snape begriff, wie ihm geschah, hatte Lupin ihn hochgehoben und trug ihn auf seinen Armen in das Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn höchst unzeremoniell aufs Bett warf, sich dort auf den Tränkemeister legte und ihn halb besinnungslos küsste.

Nicht, dass Snape etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte. Es überraschte ihn nur immer wieder, wie stark der Werwolf unter seiner etwas schäbig-mitgenommenen Fassade war. Seine Erregung wurde durch diese Behandlung nur noch mehr angestachelt. So seltsam es klang, doch er war glücklich, dass hier jemand anders die Verantwortung übernahm, dass er hier einfach nur ein Mensch war, der vor Verlangen stöhnte und nicht Severus Snape, Todesser, Spion, Lehrer... jede Minute des Tages jemand anderem verpflichtet, jederzeit achtsam, dass ihn nicht ein Dolchstoss in den Rücken ereilte...

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte instinktiv, dass er dem Werwolf trotz allem vertrauen konnte. Bei ihm konnte er sich entspannen und die Augen schliessen und glücklich sein, wie alle anderen auch...

Lupins Lippen lösten sich von Snapes Mund und wanderten wieder tiefer, wobei sie eine feuchte Spur auf Snapes Oberkörper hinterliessen. Als eine spitze Zunge neckend über Snapes Erektion glitt, sog er scharf die Luft ein und ein leises „Ja!" entschlüpfte seinen Lippen.

Er öffnete gerade rechtzeitig seine Augen um zu beobachten, wie Lupin mit einem geniesserischen Gesichtsausdruck seinen wundervollen Mund über seine harte Männlichkeit schob. Einige Momente sah er ihm völlig fasziniert zu, doch dann wurden die Emotionen, die dieser Anblick in ihm auslöste zu viel und mit einem lustvollen Seufzen schloss er die Augen wieder.

Lupins Zunge und Lippen bearbeiteten sein empfindsames Fleisch stetig, aber langsam. Snape fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, einfach die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und ein paar Mal tief in Lupins Kehle zu stossen, und dem elementaren Verlangen, dies möge ewig dauern und nie enden.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fühlte Snape einige vorsichtig-fragende Finger gegen seine Öffnung stupsen. Automatisch spreizte er die Beine weiter und hörte wie durch Watte Lupin zärtlich lachen. Snape stöhnte frustriert, als Lupin sich von ihm zurückzog.

„Sev? Hast du irgendwo Gleitmittel?" fragte der Werwolf gerade laut genug, dass Snape ihn verstand.

Für einen Moment begriff Snape nicht wirklich, was Lupin von ihm wollte und er wunderte sich darüber, wie ruhig der Atem des Werwolfs immer noch ging, obwohl er sich mit einem langen Blick davon überzeugte, dass auch Lupins Männlichkeit mehr als bereit für weitere Aktionen war. Schliesslich schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Nein... aber das macht nichts..." er hatte das einfach sagen müssen. Er wusste, er würde es nicht überleben, wenn Lupin ihn jetzt einfach so liegen liess und ihn nicht... doch zu seiner Überraschung runzelte Lupin ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Oh, doch! Es macht was! Ich werde dich nie verletzen", sagte er angespannt. Dann fuhr er ein wenig frustrierter fort: „Hast du nichts, was wir stattdessen...?"

Lächerlicher Weise fühlte Snape bei diesen Worten, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte und Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Entschlossen blinzelte er sie weg. Er konnte sich hier und jetzt doch nicht aufführen wie ein dummes Schulmädchen, nur weil Lupin gesagt hatte, er würde ihn nie verletzen...

„Im Nachttisch", antwortete Snape mühsam. „Links – grüner Tiegel... Heilsalbe für... für kleine Schnittwunden..."

„Perfekt", grinste Lupin erleichtert und förderte nach kurzer Suche die Salbe zutage und verteilte ein kleine Portion auf drei seiner Finger. Dann rieb er auch mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln seine eigene pralle Männlichkeit damit ein.

Während Lupin ihm mit seinen Fingern Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig bereitete, biss sich Snape auf die Unterlippe um dieses ekstatische Vergnügen nicht vorzeitig zu beenden. Als er sicher war, dass er nicht mehr länger aushalten würde, schluckte er die letzten Reste seines Stolzes hinunter und verlegte sich aufs Betteln.

„Remus... bitte....", wimmerte er. „Ich kann nicht mehr..."

„Oh, du wirst überrascht sein, wie viel mehr du noch aushalten kannst", hauchte Lupin atemlos und er fühlte, wie noch mehr Blut zwischen seine Beine strömte.

„Verdammt – Remus!" fauchte er und Lupin lachte wieder dieses dunkle, zärtliche Lachen, das Snape sicher noch um sein letztes bisschen Verstand bringen würde.

„Ja, ja... ist ja gut...", äusserte Lupin beruhigend, zog seine Finger zurück und ersetzte sie durch seine heisse Erektion.

Mit einem einzigen Stoss versank Lupin in Snape, dem dabei heisskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Oh ja – das war besser als ein paar Finger – viel besser... aber immer noch nicht gut genug. Warum, zum Teufel, bewegte dieser verdammte Werwolf sich nicht endlich?

„Severus?"

Snape blinzelte langsam und bemerkte, dass Lupin ihm etwas von der Salbe auf seine Finger geschmiert hatte. Er schenkte dem Werwolf einen fragenden Blick, den dieser leicht amüsiert beantwortete: „Was, Sev... du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff..."

Snape stöhnte. Dieser Werwolf würde ihn sicher noch umbringen – soviel war sicher...

Er versuchte krampfhaft, das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit der einen Hand griff er um Lupins Hüfte herum und mit der anderen glitt er suchend am Rückgrat entlang immer tiefer. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, zögerte er nicht länger, sondern stiess fast grob mit zwei Fingern gleichzeitig zu.

An der Art, wie Lupin darauf reagierte, war klar zu erkennen, dass er gegen diese Art von Behandlung nichts einzuwenden hatte.

Im Gegenteil.

Ein heiserer Laut, halb Jaulen, halb Lustschrei erfüllte Snapes Schlafzimmer und endlich fühlte Snape, wie Bewegung in die ganze Sache kam.

Lupins Stösse wurden wilder und unbeherrschter und Snape fühlte, wie die dunkle Schwärze, die vor seinen Augen entstand immer funkelnder wurde.

Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging nur noch stossweise, seine Kehle war rau und noch immer konnte er nicht aufhören, sich näher an Lupin zu drängen, näher, tiefer, härter...

Seine Finger glitten tief in diesen engen, wundervollen Körper, tief hinein in die warme Dunkelheit und wieder heraus...

Wieder und wieder glitt die Erektion des Werwolfs über diesen empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Inneren, der schon das letzte Mal dieses Feuerwerk der Lust in ihm entzündet hatte.

Snape fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde – er versuchte noch, sich zurückzuhalten, doch als Lupins unbarmherzige Finger nach seinem feucht glänzenden Glied griffen, war es um ihn geschehen. Etwas in seinem Inneren explodierte, undeutlich hörte er Lupins heiseres Stöhnen, spürte verkrampfte Muskeln um seine Finger, heisse Wärme in seinem Körper und sein Orgasmus brach mit Macht über ihm herein.

Nur allmählich fand Snape wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, zu der ein schweissglänzender Körper gehörte, der schwer auf ihm lag und ihn daran hinderte durchzuatmen.

„Remus...", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Verdammt – er hatte sich tatsächlich die Kehle heiser geschrieen. Doch darum konnte er sich morgen früh kümmern. Im Moment würden ihn keine zehn Hippogreife aus diesem Bett bringen, oder ihn diesen herrlich besitzergreifenden Armen entziehen.

Lupin blinzelte erschöpft. „Mmmh?" murmelte er einsilbig.

Oh Merlin... was fand er nur an diesem absurden Geschöpf? Musste wohl irgend etwas Animalisches sein – etwas, das sich jeder Logik entzog.

„Ich kriege keine Luft." Snape versuchte vergeblich, so etwas wie Unmut in seinen Tonfall zu mischen. Er scheiterte kläglich. Es klang sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren einfach nur müde und so unglaublich befriedigt, dass es fast schon weh tat.

„'Tschuldigung, Sev", nuschelte Lupin und verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und schlief ein.

Snape betrachtete ihn noch einige Augenblicke in stiller Verwunderung.

Was hatte er nur getan, um diesen Mann zu verdienen...

Er überlegte gerade noch, ob er dieser Frage einen positiven oder negativen Beiklang geben sollte, als auch er langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

So. So leid es mir tut, das nächste Kapitel wird das letzte sein. Punkt. Basta. Aus und Ende.

Und mit der Fortsetzung werdet ihr euch noch bis nach Erscheinen von Band 5 auf deutsch gedulden müssen. Ich möchte hier niemand spoilern. Auch wenn wahrscheinlich eh schon jeder weiss...

Um euch die Wartezeit zu vertreiben könnt ihr ja mal unter ?storyid=1369259 „The Green Side of Life" lesen. Eine Work-in-progress-Story, die ich zusammen mit Toyo Malloy schreibe. Jede Menge Slytherins, Spannung und Slash – was will man mehr...


	8. von Hemden und Drohungen

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Zum Schluss will ich gar nicht mehr viel sagen – nur so viel:

Ihr seid die Besten!

Ohne Euch würde das hier nicht einmal halb so viel Spass machen...

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 2 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 8

++++++++++++++++++

Snape erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er hob den Kopf und sah Lupin auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Eine einzelne Kerze erhellte den Raum. Lupin hatte bereits seine Hosen angezogen und hielt nun einen seiner Schuhe in der Hand. Er hatte mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck ins Leere gestarrt, bis Snape sich leise räusperte und sich aufrichtete. Ein vages Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Werwolfs.

„Und was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" fragte Snape heiser. Dabei schalt er sich gleichzeitig einen ausgemachten Vollidioten. Lupin machte sich aus dem Staub – was sonst. Er hatte sich doch nicht etwa etwas anderes erhofft?

„Ich überlege gerade, ob ich lieber gehen, oder lieber bleiben soll", sagte Lupin zögernd. „Ich würde eigentlich lieber bleiben... aber ich weiss nicht, ob du das auch willst..."

„Ob ich..." Snape schluckte. Merlin – Lupin wollte ernsthaft... Snapes Gedanken rasten, tausend Worte formten sich in seinem Gehirn doch schliesslich sagte er lediglich leise: „Ich kann nicht."

„Das wollte ich nicht wissen, Sev!" fuhr Lupin ihn scharf an und kam zurück zum Bett. „Ich wollte wissen, was du **_willst_** – nicht, was du kannst!"

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten in dem flackernden Licht der Kerze, als er sich neben Snape auf die Kante des Bettes setzte. Ein tiefes unergründliches Sehnen ergriff den Tränkemeister, neben dem alles andere an Bedeutung verlor... seine Erziehung, die absurden Moralvorstellungen seines Vaters, sein Unvermögen, sich anderen zu öffnen, sein Misstrauen gegenüber Zärtlichkeiten...

Das alles verschwamm vor Lupins bittendem, sehnsuchtsvollem Blick und in diesem Moment begriff Snape, dass Lupin ihn nicht nur begehrte, nicht nur mit ihm spielte, ihn nicht verachtete – nie verachten würde. Snape tauchte ein in diesen Blick, liess einfach los und liess sich treiben und erkannte dabei die Zerbrechlichkeit hinter der Stärke, den Schmerz hinter dem Lächeln, die Zärtlichkeit hinter dem Verlangen, die Naivität hinter der Logik, die Furcht hinter der Tapferkeit und er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl einen anderen Menschen völlig zu verstehen.

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, öffnete sich sein Mund und seine Stimmbänder machten sich selbstständig.

„Ich will, dass du bleibst." Snape war es in dieser Sekunde bitterernst mit dieser Aussage, doch schon im nächsten Moment war ihm klar, dass dies immer ein Traum bleiben würde.

Lupin atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber..." half er ihm dann melancholisch lächelnd weiter.

„Es geht einfach nicht, Remus." Snape hoffte inständig, dass der Werwolf ihn verstand. Auch ohne viele Worte.

Lupin wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiss", murmelte er mit leiser Enttäuschung in der Stimme und wieder fühlte Snape, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde.

„Der dunkle Lord, der Orden...", versuchte er Lupin begreiflich zu machen.

„Sirius, Harry..." seufzte Lupin. "Die Liste liesse sich beliebig verlängern. Ich verstehe dich wahrscheinlich besser, als du glaubst."

„Es ist der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt für... für... das hier... was immer es auch ist." Eine hilflose Geste begleitete Snapes Worte. Gott! Seit wann drückte er sich derart unpräzise aus? Doch bei jedem Blick in diese unergründlichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen schien ihn ein Stückchen seiner üblichen Eloquenz zu verlassen. Und gerade jetzt schenkte ihm der Werwolf einen verwirrend direkten Blick.

„Ich weiss nicht, was es für dich ist, Severus... aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

„In mich?" Das kam nun doch unerwartet. Trotz allem. Snape blinzelte verwirrt. Er hatte es insgeheim gehofft, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Werwolf es so offen aussprechen würde... seines Wissens nach hatte sich noch nie jemand in ihn verliebt. Die wenigen Frauen, mit denen er im Laufe seines Lebens das Bett geteilt hatte, hatten immer einen mehr oder weniger guten Grund dafür gehabt, doch dieser Grund war nie ein tieferes, innigeres Gefühl für den Tränkemeister gewesen.

Lupins Bekenntnis schmerzte und linderte zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ja, in dich, Sev", hauchte Lupin und küsste Snape leicht auf den Mund. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich davon mindestens genauso überrascht war wie du. Normalerweise bevorzuge ich blonde Männer." Seine Finger strichen zärtlich durch Snapes dunkle Haarsträhnen. „Aber die haben mir eigentlich noch nie Glück gebracht. Es war also höchste Zeit für einen Wechsel", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Eine Weile sahen sich beide schweigend an.

„Weißt du, mein Liebster, jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem du sagen solltest _‚ich liebe dich auch'_ oder etwas ähnliches in dieser Preisklasse."

Snape war der nervöse Unterton in Lupins Stimme nicht entgangen.

„Ich weiss... Aber ich kann nur sagen, dass ich noch für keine Menschenseele das empfunden habe, was ich für dich empfinde..." Er legte eine Hand in Lupins Nacken und zog ihn für einen sanften, kurzen Kuss zu sich. Er wusste nicht, ob es Liebe war, was er für den anderen Mann empfand. Er hatte einmal geglaubt, er wäre in ihn verliebt gewesen, doch diese verwirrenden Teenager-Gefühle waren genauso plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Alles was er wusste war nur, dass er ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen würde. Wenn das Liebe war – dann war es wohl tatsächlich so, dass er den Werwolf liebte.

„Ich würde sagen, das ist zumindest besser als nichts", bemerkte Lupin mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Es ist sicher besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Snape schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Lupin lächelte dunkel.

„ich werde trotzdem gehen. Aber ich werde auf dich warten."

Snapes Herz klopfte so unregelmässig, dass es fast schon weh tat.„Ist das ein Versprechen?" fragte er und versuchte, es skeptisch klingen zu lassen, dennoch klang es nur hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, mein Liebster", äusserte Lupin sehr bestimmt. „Eine Drohung." Er machte eine kleine Pause und hielt dann sein zerfetztes Hemd in die Höhe. „Ausserdem werde ich mir eines deiner Hemden leihen müssen und ich rechne fest damit, dass du es dir irgendwann zurückholen wirst."

# # # # #

Snape schlief in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Er lag einfach nur da und wartete darauf, dass die Sonne aufging. Er hatte versucht über die ganze Situation nachzudenken, sie zu analysieren, doch sein Verstand liess ihn schmählich im Stich und versagte ihm den Dienst. Lupin hatte versprochen auf ihn zu warten... Snape fragte sich flüchtig ob er lange genug leben würde und hoffte inständig, dass Lupin nicht vergebens warten würde...

Er ging in Gedanken noch einmal ihre Gespräche durch und entsann sich dabei einer Bitte Lupins.

Entschlossen stand er auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor und schrieb drei Worte auf die kleine Rolle, bevor er sie zusammenfaltete. Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde er eine der Schuleulen damit betrauen, sein Briefchen zu Lupin zu bringen. Merkwürdig erleichtert legte er sich zurück in sein Bett. Die drei Worte, die er Lupin geschrieben hatte klangen noch in ihm nach.

‚Ich verzeihe dir.'

++++++++++++++++++

Ende

++++++++++++++++++

**Remus**: Also tschüss dann...

**Severus**: Ja, man sieht sich...

**Lorelei** (_hektisch_): HALT! Wo wollt ihr denn so schnell hin?

**Remus**: Naja – wir sind hier doch jetzt fertig...

**Severus**: Eben. Wir haben auch noch was anderes zu tun, als ständig in deinen Fanfics rumzuturnen.

**Lorelei**: Dann habt ihr euren Vertrag nicht richtig gelesen! Wir machen hiervon noch einen dritten Teil – die Leserreaktion war einfach zu positiv – diese Kuh wird gemolken, solange sie noch heiss ist.

**Remus** (_zweifelnd_): Hast du da nicht gerade was verwechselt?

**Lorelei**: EGAL! Ihr seid morgen früh wieder hier um die nächste Story zu besprechen, oder ich verklage euch, bis ihr schwarz werdet!

**Severus** (_gequält_): Ich auch? Menno!

**Lorelei** (_genüsslich_): Och, wenn euch das nicht passt... ich habe da auch noch drei andere Entwürfe in der Schublade...

**Severus** (_eifrig_): Wenn ich da nicht schon wieder mit diesem Wolfverschnitt in die Kiste hüpfen muss, warum nicht?!

**Remus**: Wen nennst du hier einen Wolfverschnitt?

**Lorelei**: Jetzt streitet nicht schon wieder!!! Ihr werdet in jeder einzelnen meiner Fanfics brav miteinander in die Kiste springen, oder ich verklage euch! (_wedelt mit Vertrag_).

**Severus** (_zu Remus_): Sag mal – wie hat sie uns noch gleich dazu gebracht, dass wir DAS unterschrieben haben?


End file.
